Mas Frío que la nieve
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Continuación de Extraño.


_Más Frio que la Nieve, Yuki_

Tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos aferradas a aquella estrecha y perfecta cintura, el vaivén de sus cuerpos era continuo y desesperante parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a desfallecer o a partir aquel frágil cuerpo en dos. Sabe que no puede más y por lo que llega a sus oídos aquel que está justo debajo de su cuerpo tampoco podrá aguantar por mucho tiempo, unas cuantas estocadas más, profundas y llenas de pasión, ambos se descargan liberando toda tensión de sus cuerpos.

-Uichi…- No puede soportarlo, su subconsciente le ha jugado sucio. Ruega mentalmente que ese despistado chico no le haya escuchado, sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

-¿Qué dijiste Yuki?- Miraba a su novio con clara confusión y ganas de saber la respuesta.

-Shuichi- susurra a su oído sin mirarle a los ojos. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara al saberse dueño de los pensamientos del escritor, que increíble iluso.

No vuelven a cruzar palabra, es mejor así. Se queda quieto por unos momentos hasta sentir la tranquila respiración del cantante contra su cuello y lentamente comienza a alejarse de su contacto.

Sale de la habitación hasta la cocina para tomar su conocida lata de cerveza y se posiciona frente a la ventana mirando hacia el manto oscuro de la noche. Sabe que esta fue la mejor decisión de todas, eso era lo correcto por hacer y ya no había marcha atrás pero aun así muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba contento con ello, no quería estar en ese departamento, no quería compartir su habitación con otro, tan solo lo quería a él.

Un trago de frío alcohol aplaca solo una mínima parte del fuego creciente en su interior, tiene unas enormes ganas de salir corriendo a buscarle, de volver a esa esquina mal iluminada en la cual se conocieron, de volver a esas cuatro paredes que les vieron comportarse como todo menos extraños.

Unos brazos alrededor de su cintura le alertan de una presencia.

-Es tarde Yuki, ¿por qué no vienes a la cama?- El amatista le abraza tiernamente y deja su mejilla posar sobre la espalda del rubio.

-En seguida voy- Sabe que el chico está preocupado, hace días que está teniendo un comportamiento completamente inaceptable en su persona pero simplemente no puede evitarlo, la desesperación a comenzado a consumirle y sabe que solo existe una forma de volver a la normalidad, que él vuelva. Se da la vuelta y toma al chico por el mentón contemplando esos ojos amatistas que ha admirado por mucho, había entusiasmo, vida e inocencia en ellos pero algo faltaba, algo hacía falta en esos ojos esa chispa de traviesa experiencia mezclada explosivamente con un carácter infantil para que él pudiera admirarlos de la misma forma que lo hacía con aquellos azules violáceos.

Suavemente roza sus labios y siente al chico suspirar, sonríe de medio lado y dejando un beso en su frente camina hacia la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Afuera estaba él, totalmente desconcertado ante la actitud de su novio, no podía negarlo, estaba muy feliz ante el cambio del rubio para con él, se había vuelto más atento, más interesado por su trabajo, inclusive hasta le sonreía más a menudo pero había una cosa que también se había hecho más constante, su frialdad. No importaba lo mucho que quisiera disfrazarla con interés ella siempre estaba presente, en cada una de sus acciones y sentía que ya era tarde para revertir el efecto. Negó varias veces tratando de hacer desaparecer esos pensamientos y fue a la habitación para dormir al lado de su amado.

No tenía a quien más acudir y aunque él estuviera muy lejos sabía que con tan solo escuchar su voz, unas pocas palabras de aliento le harían sentir mejor.

El sonido del teléfono comenzaba a desesperarle pero debía tener paciencia y esperar, a tan solo unos repiques y sabría de su existencia.

-¿Diga?- Por fin una voz al otro lado del auricular y él creyó escuchar ángeles.

-¿Sakuma-san?- se sentía nervioso y no estaba seguro del por qué.

-Shuichi- susurró aun claro como para ser oído por el menor el cual sintió un escalofrío- ¿Qué sucede Shu-chan? –preguntaba inocentemente como si no conociera la respuesta. Ese tono alegre le tranquilizó y le dio total libertad para desahogarse.

Luego de una hora y media entre llantos, sollozos y palabras de consuelo todos sus intentos sirvieron para lograr el capricho del menor, hacer que regresara- No te preocupes Shu-chan, regresare mañana mismo- Unas palabras más y el agradecimiento total del menor fueron suficientes para que colgaran.

Un sonrisa adorno su rostro y sus ojos brillaron de alegría, si Sakuma-san volvía su felicidad estaría completa, las dos personas a las que más quería estarían a su lado, nada podía ser mejor. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se dirigió al baño para darse una buena ducha.

Aun encerrado en su estudio podía darse cuenta de los cambios de humor de su pareja, no por nada le había soportado por tanto años, sonrió levemente y guardando sus documentos fue hasta la cocina por algo que no fuera cervezas y cigarrillos. Tomó un vaso de leche como si de un niño se tratara y llevó la mirada al chocolate, él solo conocía a una persona que pudiera disfrutar tanto el beber de ese líquido empalagoso, una mueca de felicidad efímera se formo en su rostro y por momentos deseó tener a alguien que le golpeara y le dejara inconsciente por unas cuantas horas, se había prometido a si mismo dejar de pensarle, de desearle pero era una misión casi imposible y cuando creía haberle dejado atrás él volvía a apoderarse de sus pensamientos y con una intensidad mucho mayor a la vez anterior, en definitiva el terminaría por volverse loco.

Justo frente a él se encontraba ese famoso cantante de cabello rosa y ojos amatista que le contemplaba entre confundido y preocupado, cada minuto que pasaba sentía que una enorme y creciente pared lo separaba de aquel ser que amaba tanto y ya no sabía qué hacer, esperaba que con la ayuda de su ídolo su relación con el escritor cambiara aunque fuera solo un poco. Aunque fuera solo gracias a bien escondidos celos que Yuki mostraba al escucharle hablar de Ryuichi.

-Yuki- Esa voz le hizo volver a su cruda realidad y sus ojos se encontrar con los del chico.

-¡Shuichi!- su voz sonaba impresionada, como si no esperaba que él le llamara- ¿Qué sucede?- el menor sonrió y al rubio le entró una enorme curiosidad aunque presentía que nada bueno saldría de eso, nunca nada salía bien si estaba a manos de ese revoltoso novio suyo.

-Sakuma-san me dijo que volvería- Sonreía abiertamente tras darle la noticia al mayor aunque sabía que no tendría algo más que pocas palabras de su parte.

-Así que… El loco del conejo va a regresar de donde sea que este… -Intentó parecer lo más desinteresado posible.

-No le llames así además… -llegó a su lado quedando sentado sobre sus piernas- El se fue a Los Ángeles a grabar una película, yo te lo dije Yuki- hizo un puchero que se le antojo gracioso y le revolvió el cabello.

-Ya lo sé… Ryuichi- habló despreocupadamente sin percatarse de su error, el chico le miraba extrañado y sorprendido.

-¿Yuki?- Esta vez le ha escuchado perfectamente.

-¿Qué?

-Me llamaste Ryuichi- Su mente reacciono ante ese hecho, otra mentira bien disimulada le serviría.

-Por supuesto que no- Deja ambas manos en su cintura- Solo pienso que lo primero que hará ese viejo será venir a verte- Otra vez esos celos fingidos.

-Claro que no- reía divertido- Sakuma-san primero se reunirá con Noriko-san y Seguchi-san.

-No importa- besó levemente sus labios- Solo quiero encontrar mi departamento entero para cuando regrese- Sin esperar respuesta se levanto para encerrase nuevamente en su estudio.

Una vez cerrada la puerta las manos le sudaron, sintió las piernas desfallecer por segundos y su expresión seria y serena cambió, él volvería.

Estaba nervioso y el corazón le latía de manera acelerada. Miraba una y otra vez entre la gente buscando a ese ser de cabello verde y ojos azules o al menos una señal que le indicara que estaba en el lugar correcto.

-¡SHUICHI!- Un sujeto con gafas oscuras le llamaba agitando las manos. Se giró centrando toda su atención en ese conejito rosa que se encontraba en la cabeza del susodicho. Una enorme sonrisa adorno su cuello y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Sakuma-san!- le abrazó fuerte una vez que hubo llegado a su lado. El mayor le atrapó en brazos y dio unas pequeñas vueltas mientras reía.

-Me alegra verte Shu-chan- habla una vez que le ha dejado en el suelo.

-A mí también me alegra verle Sakuma-san, pero me sorprendió cuando me dijo que vendría hoy- comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Es solo que los vuelos tuvieron unas complicaciones y tuve que salir antes- tomaba al peluche de su cabeza y lo cargaba entre sus brazos sin importar que varias personas les miraran.

Salieron de la estación camino a la casa del mayor, conversaban de un y mil cosas a la vez llegando a su destino en tan solo minutos.

-¿Shu-chan quieres algo de beber?- preguntó una vez que entraron al departamento dejando sus pertenencias en la habitación contigua.

-Gracias Sakuma-san pero solo quiero un poco de agua- se dejó caer en el sillón suspirando.

-Enseguida te la llevo no da- fue hasta el refrigerador y tomó un vaso llenándolo con agua fría y para él una taza de chocolate caliente. A los pocos minutos estaba al lado del pelirosa escuchando atentamente lo que tenia para decir.

-Y por eso le llamé Sakuma-san. No sabía que mas hacer, Yuki sigue comportándose extraño y no puedo pedirle ayuda a Hiro ya que él está ocupado con Ayaka-san- suspiro cansado, sentía un gran alivio ahora que había contado lo que le atormentaba.

Desde que había llegado a su departamento no había dejado de mirarle con atención, al pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Entendía a la perfección los sentimientos del chico pero él no era el más indicado para darle algún tipo de consejo ya que si lo pensaba detenidamente él era parte del problema por no decir el problema como tal.

Una vez más se veía frente al ordenador sin saber realmente que hacer. Su mente le repetía una y otra vez como una grabación que esperara por su pareja e intentara "hacer las paces" o "solucionar el problema" pero su corazón le cuestionaba: ¿Qué había que hacer? ¿Qué problema había que resolver?

¡NINGUNO!

No había ningún problema que resolver porque eso que vivía era su realidad, el calvario al que decidió someterse por cuenta propia al no escuchar el dictado de sus deseos.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Tenía que ir en busca de ese ser de cabello verdoso y ojos profundos como el océano y quedarse a su lado pero se sentía asustado de la reacción que podía causar tanto en el cantante como en el mismo. Por segunda vez en su vida lo admitía, tenía miedo.

Unos ruidos en la sala le hicieron saber que el chico ya había regresado a casa. Golpes en la puerta le desconcertaron ¿desde cuándo Shuichi pedía permiso para entrar?

Aun sin recibir respuesta la puerta se abrió dejando ver así a aquel que era dueño de sus fantasías.

-Hola Extraño- sonreía abiertamente desde el marco de la puerta disfrutando en su totalidad de la expresión asombrada que se dibujaba en el rostro del escritor.


End file.
